Discord's Worlds: Mobius Mayhem
by Nocturnal Dreams
Summary: Its up to Danny and team Phantom to correct Discord's mess. Welcome to Mobius! Home town of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing on earth. Sonic also happens to be friends with several weird people, one of whom is afraid of ghosts! Yeah, at least Danny's anxiety is cured! First book of the Discord's worlds series.
1. Prologue

A creature slunk his way out of a portal. He was part pegasus, dragon, goat, and many other creatures. His body was chaotic. It made sense considering he was chaos himself.  
He looked at the room he was in and blinked in surprise. It was filled with clocks and portals showing alternate timelines. The room was coloured in purples, greens, and blues. He was in Clockwork's dimension, not his own.

Now he could cause chaos.

He looked to see what he could use to cause chaos and spotted a thermos. As soon as he touched it he knew it was a bad idea to open it.

That didn't mean he wouldn't take it.

He grabbed it and put it into a satchel he made from thin air.

He turned to one of the portals and saw seven gems. He grabbed six of them (leaving one in the original dimension), kept one and put it in his satchel, and flung the other five into five different dimensions.

He spotted a powerful looking staff in one of the dimensions being guarded by a merman. He laughed and stuck his arm into the portal (startling the barer), and grabbed the staff. He pulled his arm through and laughed at the their horrified face. Deciding that the staff was useless, he flung it into another dimension.

He spotted a shiny ball trophy thing in that dimension. He stole it and placed it in the spot where the thermos once was placed. He laughed at his joke.

He reached into his own dimension and grabbed the Elements of harmony. He flung them into the dimension of fairies. He did not need Twilight Sparkle ruining his fun.

He reached into the fairy dimension and grabbed a wand. He flung it into the dimension that had the staff.

Oh how he loved chaos.

The final dimension he grabbed a journal and placed it in the gems dimension.

With a smile he entered back into his dimension.

His job was done.

 **A/N This was originally a Wattpad story.**

 **I need to dedicate myself to one story huh?**


	2. Clockwork's News

Danny knew something was wrong.

It was a fairly regular day in Amity, nothing major was happening. Ghosts were attacking but it was nothing Danny couldn't handle. Everything was perfect.

That was the problem.

"Danny quit worrying." his best friend, Samantha Manson, sighed.

"How can I? I know somethings about to happen Sam." Danny fidgeted.

"Nothings going to happen." Danny's other friend, Tucker Foley, assured.

"Now you just jinxed it." Sam shook her head.

The trio were currently residing in Danny's bedroom. Danny was fidgeting on his bed and Sam was relaxed in his computer chair. Tucker was sitting on the floor.

Danny was quiet. Things were never this perfect. Sure he enjoyed this the first week but after three weeks with no evil plots when there is an evil plot almost everyday he was worried.

"Ahh! Danny tell your girlfriend to stop kicking me!"

Danny hadn't seen Clockwork in a while... Maybe he would visit him and check on the thermos...

"Guys, we're going to the ghost zone!" Danny said hopping of his bed and startling his friends.

"We aren't going there to cause problems right?" Sam asked suspiciously. Yesterday Danny had gone into the ghost zone to relieve some of his anxiety. The ghost writer still was angry at Danny and decided to trap the teens in another poem.

Danny swore he would never read poetry again.

"No. We're just going to see a friend." Danny replied.

His friends gave him a look but followed him to the basement and into the lab. Danny opened the portal and readied the Spectre Speeder.

"Danny? Are you down here?" asked his sister Jazz and coming down the stairs with his friends.

"Hey Jazz." Danny smiled walking out of the spectre speeder.

"Where are you going?" his sister asked.

"Clockwork's." Danny replied. Jazz nodded her head in understanding.

Jazz was the only one to know about Danny's alternate evil self's fate. Sam and Tucker assumed he was lost in time, and Danny never bothered to correct them. It was better that they didn't know.

"May I come?" Jazz asked. Danny smiled and nodded at his sister.

"Not afraid of some ghosts or Dad's ecto fudge?" Danny smirked. Jazz shivered in disgust.

"Ecto fudge?" Tucker asked curious.

"You don't want to know." Jazz said getting into the spectre Speeder.

"Lets just say Dad and baking don't mix." Danny answered his friends confused faces. His friends rolled their eyes and followed him inside the vehicle.

The ride was peaceful, which did nothing to calm Danny's nerves. By now the box ghost would have at least appeared, yet there was no sign of him.

"Danny are we there yet?" asked Tucker for the hundredth time.

"No."

Jazz sighed at Tucker's question.

It was then when the clock tower appeared.

"Are we there yet?" Tucker asked once again.

"Yes!" Danny called over his shoulder slamming on his brakes. The Speeder stopped right in front of the tower.

The teens walked out of the Speeder and into the master of time's home.

Clockwork's home, or at least what Danny had seen, was covered in purple gears. One entire wall had viewing screens showing the past present and future. On the left walk was a rack of time medallions which would allow the wearer to enter another time or not be trapped on a time freeze. Beside the rack was a table that held Danny's worse nightmare.

"Hello. I was expecting you." The master of time informed them. The three teens looked at Clockwork in awe. Danny didn't. He was frozen in shock staring at that table.

The thermos was gone.


	3. The Problem

Danny was speechless.

His worst nightmare was missing. It could be anywhere. He could have already escaped. They were screwed. There was no possible way...

"Danny calm down." Sam cried.

"Yeah dude. Nothing's wrong, except for that creepy ghost that seems to know us." Tucker reasoned.

Jazz was also curious of Danny's reaction. Sure she knew that Clockwork had Dan but she didn't know where the time ghost kept the evil, no longer Danny's future, ghost.

"Clockwork where's..." Danny trailed off, slightly calmed down.

Clockwork seemed to ignore the question.

"There a multiple realms…" The time master started.

"Yeah there's Skulker's realm, Far Frozen, Pandora's realm..." Sam listed.

Clockwork sighed than reiterated.

"There are multiple universes. Each of those universes have one thing (or a couple things combined) that changes it. That thing is called a unisave. A unisave is always helpful. A unisave can either be a person or an object. It depends on the universe."

"Why are you telling us this?" Danny asked. He knew this information was important and he knew that he was somehow involved.

Clockwork looked at the young halfa and picked up the trophy he had found on the table where the thermos once resided.

"This is an example of a unisave. If this unisave stays out of its universe for too long the universe will collapse."

"So you want us to go get this back to its universe?" Sam asked. She didn't trust this ghost but obviously Danny did. How could she trust him when he tried to kill Danny? Apparently he was now an ally. She would talk to Danny about this later.

Danny on the other hand was having different thoughts. "Is HE a unisave?"

Now Jazz knew Dan was missing.

Clockwork answered Danny's question first.

"No. He once was but now that he's been abolished he no longer is a unisave." Clockwork then answered Sam's question. "No its universe can survive a bit without it. There is a universe which lost its unisave and needs it much more."

The master of time opened a portal.  
"The unisaves were scattered by a creature of chaos."

"Of course they were." Sam groaned. Tucker just sighed.

Clockwork continued ignoring Danny's two friends. "The first unisave you need to find is on this world. This portal will separate you. Find each other once again and search for the journal."

"Before we go, what's our universe's unisave?" Jazz asked

Clockwork smiled a soft smile. "All will be revealed with time." Clockwork looked at Danny. "Time is of the essence. You being gone for too long is dangerous for our world."

"How will we return?" Sam asked.

Clockwork picked up four amulets, that appeared out of nowhere, from the table. Each amulet had a key on it.

"Take the amulets off when you find the unisave." Clockwork said giving each person an amulet.

"How will we find the unisave?" Danny asked.

"You'll know." the master of time assured him.

The four teens entered the blue portal, unaware of the changes that would be coming to them.

The master of time went back to floating in front of the time screens.

"All is as it should be."

 **A/N Thanks all those who are following/ favouriting this story. Any idea who the world of Amity Park's unisave is? Why don't Sam and Tucker know or trust Clockwork? Where is the trophy from, or the journal? Any guesses on who has the journal?**

 **Sally Acorn yay or nay?**

 ** _Reviews_**

 **Ghost Ann:** ** _Oh I've got plans… So does Discord. I get where you're coming from and it may get a little complex ion later stories. When the first version of this story was being done I lost track and had to redo the entire story. (and I had to take a couple of characters out)_**


	4. Paths

The trip through the portal was one of the strangest things Danny had ever gone through. Danny had felt his whole body being squeezed like some giant had picked him up. Danny saw glimpses of other places seemingly impossible. How could ponies talk? Or hedgehogs run at the speed of sound?

Suddenly Danny was falling too fast for him to scream. He landed on something soft just as suddenly. Danny sighed in relief. If it had been a hard surface he didn't know it he'd survive.

"Danveh geth off mev vow." Someone muttered underneath him angrily.

Danny jumped to his feet and blushed. He accidentally landed on Sam.

Sam got up a dusted herself off... Only to get landed on by Tucker and Jazz. Danny stifled his laughter.

Jazz and Tucker both scrambled to get off their friend, resulting in the two of them falling on the goth once more.

"If someone falls on me one more time they will not be able to feel their knees for two weeks!" Sam growled menacingly.

The two teens managed to get off their friend with little effort.

"Where are we?" Danny asked helping Sam get to her feet.

"Lovebirds." Danny heard Tucker mutter. Danny decided to ignore that comment.

"I think we're in a hallway of some sort." Jazz said intelligently looking at the stone walls in the corridor.

"No shit Sherlock." Danny groaned. He started walking away from the group.

"Danny where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To figure out where we are." Danny called back.

"Wait for us!" Tucker said typing into his PDA. "Darn. Carrie's broken."

Danny waited as his friends caught up. The four walked in silence each lost in their thoughts.

Danny stopped suddenly causing the group to crash into him.

"Danny why did you stop?" Jazz asked her brother curious.

"Yeah dude we're suppose to find the journal. Wait did you find the journal?" Tucker asked.

"No I- " Danny started.

"You what, you-" Jazz asked.

"Jazz let him speak." Sam sighed

"I saw this sign." Danny said motioning to an old wooden sign. The sign read;

 _Which path shall you choose?_  
 _Right of left, left or right?_  
 _East or West, West or East?_  
 _Either way you could lose._

 _The left way is fast._  
 _You won't have to look far._  
 _But you may end up wishing,_  
 _That you change the past._

 _The right path is very hard._  
 _As all heroes paths truly are._  
 _This path has it toils and_  
 _With its dangers it is marred._

 _So which path shall you choose?_

"Obviously the right." Danny said. He had learned that the hard way reaps the best rewards.

"Obviously the left." Tucker smiled. "It's the fastest way."

"Gotta agree with Tucker on this one. We have to rescue more universes." Sam informed him.

"But the sign said that we might regret going down that path!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Guys how about we split up? Tucker and Sam go left and Jazz and I'll go right."

Tucker and Jazz nodded while Sam conflicted. Finally Sam nodded in agreement as well.

"We'll meet back here after two hours." Sam told her friends.

"Agreed." her friends replied.

Danny watched as Sam and Tucker went down the left path.

"C'mon Danny lets go." his sister called.

The two walked down the path in silence. After fifteen minutes his sister broke the silence.

"Why didn't you go to the left with your friends?" she asked.

Danny thought for a minute then replied. "As Phantom I have learned that things are NEVER easy. The path said it was fast but not easy. It may take us right to the unisave but it could make it impossible to get the unisave. Besides the path warned that we may regret ever going on it."

"Sure that it isn't just you wanting to be a hero?" Jazz smiled. "That hero complex might attract you with anything hero like."

"I could just be an adrenaline junkie." Danny smirked

"Yeah that's probably it." Jazz agreed.

The two continued in content silence for another twenty minutes until they reached a door.

The door was golden. On it was a ring surrounded by seven diamonds. Beside it was a plaque in gold it read:

 _Brave hearted soul continue on._  
 _May you accomplish your goal._  
 _You shall not be a pawn,_  
 _But shall help another common soul._

"Should we open the door?" Jazz asked.

"I don't see why not..." Danny said uncertain. "Besides we'll only be gone for a moment."

"I hope you're right." Jazz sighed.

Danny opened the door. A bright light shone and Danny felt his body being sucked into it.

That only meant one thing... This was a portal.

Danny heard his sister scream. He thought he might have screamed as well.

Bright lights nearly blinded him. He saw flashing images... Was that cat Sam? Why was she talking to that weird old man?

The world started to slow down. Once again he felt himself falling. But this time there was no Sam to break his fall. Danny landed on the grassy hard ground with a bang. He felt someone else land on top of him. At least Jazz had a soft landing.

Something removed Jazz off his back. He couldn't tell what it was because his face was still buried in the ground.

"Hey buddy! Are you okay? Hey wake up stand up!." Danny felt a gloved hand shaking his shoulder.

"Who are you?" He heard his sister ask.

"I am-"

Danny never got to hear who he was. Darkness claimed the tired and injured boy.

 **A/N I wasn't clear last chapter. I am at chapter 10 right now. I can't keep adding to the story until I know do you folks want Sally Acorn (the princess squirrel)**

 **I wasn't sure how to split the group… Sam might be a little OOC**

 ** _Reviews_**

 **GhostAnn:** ** _The unisave hmmm… Both you and Jazz have a guess as to who/what the unisave is. Thanks for that compliment! Thanks for following! I hoped you like this chapter!_**

 **Emberlynne:** ** _Discord is from MLP. Yikes it might be a tad bit hard to follow some of the later stories… (especially when things become chaotic) I had an awesome day! Hope you have a great day as well!_**


	5. Welcome to Mobius!

Today was not Knuckles day.

First the chaos emeralds go missing. Then Eggman goes and tries to steal the master emerald. Of course the attempt failed but still...

Now he was here because Tails' computer sensed chaotic energies in this area and Sonic was too lazy to check it out.

The field went on for miles. If he was a lesser being he would have said it was pretty, but Knuckles was not a lesser being.

"Nothing's here." he grumbled.

Famous last words.

A portal suddenly opened and two foxes poured out. One was orange and female, the other black and male. The orange one landed on the male. It was actually kind of funny to watch.

The portal vanished as soon as the orange fox landed on her companion.

He heard a groan come out of the black fox. That must have been painful.

Knuckles decided to help the poor guy out. He walked over to the two and pushed orange off of black.

"Hey buddy! Are you okay? Wake up stand up!" he ordered the fox before he lost consciousness.

"Who are you?" Orange asked.

"I am-" Knuckles turned and saw her companion unconscious. Great now he would have to carry him. "Knuckles."

"That's... A nice name." Orange said uncomfortable. "My name is Jazz and that's my little brother Danny."

So he was her brother. Knuckles sighed than walked away a good five feet. Jazz didn't say a word but looked like she was angry. Great.

"Tails you were right." Knuckles sighed. "Two foxes came from a portal and the portal randomly closed. One of the foxes squashed her brother."

He could practically hear the excitement in Tails' voice. "Alright. Sending Sonic over now." Tails face on his watch disappeared.

Knuckles turned back to face the now indignant Jazz.

"I didn't squish him!"

Knuckles looked down at Danny. "No you didn't."

Jazz glared at him.

Knuckles decided to sit down. It would be an hour before Sonic got there. Despite being the fastest thing alive Sonic was incredibly lazy.

It actually surprised him when Sonic appeared with Tails, fifteen minutes later.

Jazz looked at the duo surprised but opted to wake her brother up.

"Stand back." She warned.

Sonic being Sonic decided to stand beside the sleeping fox. Jazz gave him a look that said "don't blame me it you get hurt" and poked her brother.

The reaction was immediate.

The fox sprung up, barely avoiding crashing heads with his sister, and twisted the nearest arm. Unfortunately for Sonic... The nearest arm was his.

"Danny, let go." his sister commanded. The fox took a good look at the surrounding area and grinned sheepishly. He let go of Sonic's arm. Knuckles bit back a laugh at Sonic's pained face.

"Sorry." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Knuckles smiled while the other two stood surprised. His sister only groaned again. Knuckles briefly wondered if all she could do was groan.

"I'm Danny." the black fox said offering out his hand. Sonic backed another step away from the fox. Tails stood still obviously unsure if this was an attack or not.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just get attacked in my sleep alot." Danny sighed.

Sonic and Tails still didn't shake Danny's hand. Knuckles smirked at the two and shook the relieved fox's hand.

"I'm Knuckles." The echidna was surprised at how strong the fox was. His handshake was strong! He filed that information away for later.

He pointed to the other two." the hedgehog is Sonic and the fox is Tails."

"Why such funny names?" Jazz asked.

"Each of us are named because of ..."

"Some bodily characteristic? Wow that's unique. But if that's the case then why is Sonic called Sonic?" Danny interrupted Tails.

"Because I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic announced proudly.

Knuckles could have sworn he heard the black fox mumble. "And I'm part ghost. You don't see me running around calling myself Halfa! I'm a scientific anomaly!"

Apparently his sister heard though because she shot him a glare.

Her brother ignored the glare and spoke louder. "What is your actual name Sonic? Tails and Knuckles are called after body parts..."

"Sonic." the blue hedgehog replied.

"I don't think so..." Danny said thoughtfully. An evil smirk adorned his face a moment later. "Then again I wouldn't want to be called Feet either."

"My name is Sonic." Sonic growled.

"Sure thing Feet." Danny grinned.

Knuckles saw his sister silently shake her head. He couldn't tell if she was laughing or seriously annoyed. It was probably the former though.

Have you seen anybody who may have fallen out of a portal?" Danny asked him.

"I saw two." Knuckles smirked.

"Really?" Both Danny and Jazz perked up a bit.

"Yep. They're standing in front of me." If looks could kill Knuckles would be long dead.

"Besides Danny and I?" Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Tails replied. "our sensors picked up only your portal."

Danny and Jazz visibly deflated.

"Maybe they went back to where we were suppose to meet?" Jazz suggested.

"If they did then Sam's going to finish killing me." Danny said putting his face in his hands.

Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Finish?" Tails asked surprised.

"Inside joke." Jazz informed them.

"Okay." Tails nodded.

"What do you mean by finish?" Sonic asked curious. Knuckles couldn't deny that he was curious for the answer.

"None of you business Feet." Danny replied not missing a beat.

"Could you please follow us? We have a few more questions and you need a place to stay while in this dimension." Tails asked the two teenage foxes.

Jazz looked unsure but Danny nodded his head. "I don't see why not. Thanks."

Sonic grinned and reached for Jazz's arm. Danny smacked his hand away. Sonic raised an eyebrow. He was probably hoping to race home with Jazz. Sonic smirked and grabbed Danny's arm instead.

"See you at home!" Sonic called over his shoulder then raced off at the speed of sound.

Knuckles didn't envy Danny.

 **A/N I don't envy** **Danny** **either.**


End file.
